The present invention relates generally to a non-lethal method to control and subdue a subject and, more specifically, to a device and method for delivering an electric waveform to a subject in order to induce a prolonged non-lethal electromuscular incapacitation (EMI) of the subject.
Electrical discharge weapons (EDW) have also become fairly common in recent years. A number of non-lethal electrical discharge weapons have been developed to subdue and control a subject. Numerous U.S. patents have issued for invention of such weapons and for their further improvement, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,538 issued to Shimzu on Aug. 11, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,463 issued to Cover on Apr. 9, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,132 issued to Cover on Feb. 24, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,501 issued to Claypool on Dec. 5, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 issued to Murray on Aug. 5, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,815 issued to Ragner on Dec. 16, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,088 issued to McNulty, Jr. on Apr. 25, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,789 issued to McNulty, Jr. on Aug. 31, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,539 issued to Cerovic et al. on Dec. 5, 2006.
The TASER® X26 which is the dominant device in the area and is produced by TASER® International, and its sister devices all produce a similar bi-polar waveform whose shape is mimic the ringdown observed in a capacitor discharge through a transformer. The pulse repetition rate in 19 Hz with each pulse having approximately 125 micro-Coulombs, and a duration of roughly 125 micro-seconds. The duration of stimulation is either a constant (5 sec for the X26, 20 sec for the X-rep, or 30 sec for the X26c) for each activation of the trigger, or for the law-enforcement version of the X26 will stimulate continuously if the trigger is held in the on position.
These devices provide an effective but non-lethal form of force, which may be used in self-defense and in law enforcement as well as military operations. Generally, there are two types of non-lethal electrical discharge weapons: those designed for use in close proximity to another, and those having a relatively long range of 10 feet or more.
The close proximity weapons typically have two separated electrodes affixed to the weapon. The weapon must be moved toward a perpetrator so that the electrodes contact the target at two spaced-apart locations. Trained operators can apply the weapon electrodes with precision to the most responsive areas of the target anatomy.
The long range weapon usually provides two launchable, wire-tethered conductive darts, which are propelled at a fixed angle from each other by gun powder to a remote target some distance away. If the two darts contact the perpetrator, the discharge occurred through the wire tethers, and the darts will disable the target.
Each type of the non-lethal electrical discharge weapons has its respective advantages. For example, the close proximity weapon is more effective in situations where a perpetrator is already in contact with the weapon's user, such as in a surprise attack scenario or for a potential robbery victim who is within reach of a threatening perpetrator. On the other hand, where time and distance permit, a long range weapon can be very effective before a perpetrator gets too close to the user. However, how to precisely apply the long range weapon's contacts to more responsive areas of the target anatomy remains a serious design challenge, which needs to be addressed.
There are some weapons available that have both long range and close proximity capability. They have a dart cartridge and a pair of attached “feeler probes” with two switches permitting actuating one or the other. However, these weapons are only available if purchased with this dual function capability or as an after-market addition.
Notwithstanding the improvements made to the electrical stimulation (or stun) devices (ESD), there has been little improvement or change in the current EMI approach. The voltage and peak current is quite high in commercial ESDs. With increasing usage and deployment of ESDs, growing number incidents of electrical injuries related to the use of stun devices have been observed, and morbidities/mortalities linked to the usage of ESDs are also on the rise.
Electrical discharge produces a complex set of injuries including thermal burns, cell membrane damage and rupture, and macromolecule (protein and glycosaminoglycans) denaturation or alteration. The nature and extent of the injuries appears to be related, at least in part, to the strength and duration of the discharge, its anatomic location and path through the tissues of the body, and the characteristics of the current applied (i.e., AC, DC, mixed). The organ- and organism-level effects may include skin burns, skeletal muscle death, cardiac dysrhythmia, osteocyte and osteoblast death, blood vessel endothelium dysfunction, etc. Moreover, the application of electric currents to a live subject may cause acidosis, which is due to incomplete or inconsistent muscular contraction. Acidosis occurs when the body is incapable of properly clearing lactic acid build-up, and may lead to death in extreme cases. Some types of current (e.g., direct current, DC) can cause little or no injury at low levels, and increasing amounts of damage and disruption of muscle control at higher levels. However, notwithstanding the complex injuries that may be caused by the application of ESDs, there have been few reports of biologically-based studies that characterize specific responses to stun device stimuli or to health effects of a given stun device output with reference to nerves and muscle, both of which mediate the EMI response. Very little objective laboratory data are available describing the physiological effects of stun devices.
The most commonly used devices, TASER® produced by TASER® international (Scottsdale, Ariz.), can produce 50 kV open circuit voltage, and 3-15 amperes of peak current [1] with electrical pulse durations last between 4.5 to 30 seconds. In order to produce a widespread neural excitation, while maintaining a very low probability of producing undesired effects, the duration of the EMI stimulus is designed to be short (30-80 μs), resulting in a very small conducted charge in each pulse, at about 100 μC [2] [3] [4]. The maximum range of TASER® is 21 feet with operational ranges of 10-15 feet.
With increasing use of the electrical stimulation devices in military operations, improvements to many features of the ESDs are desirable, for example:                a. A longer range of operation (5-100 meters), which allows the user to achieve Human Electromuscular Incapacitation (HEMI) effects at greater stand-off distances, and thus increase protection of the user from the threats.        b. A longer duration of incapacitation (100-180 seconds), which provides sufficient time for the user to close in and take custody of an incapacitated subject if needed.        c. A self-contained projectile that is not tethered to an electrical generator and upon impact can apply the electrical charge, and pulsing current to incapacitate the subject without causing unnecessary injuries.        